


Hate Me, Love Me

by JahStorybook



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: Some innocent stalking, some playing the hero, and most importantly some ass kicking.Just a throwback to one of the greatest shows in existence and one of the best pairings!
Relationships: Kenzi/Vex (Lost Girl)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Hate Me, Love Me

It isn't that he wanted to like her. For fuck's sake, he wanted to _hate_ her, but she was too damn precious! She came at him not with threats or pleading or ass-kissing, but with a shred of respect and a strong sense of screw-what's- _proper._

So yeah, he liked her. And he didn't like that he liked her, because lets face it she had a bigger target on her back than her succubus, all because she was human, and that worried him. And because she was human she couldn't do a damn thing to protect herself, and he _really_ hated that.

It meant he'd have to protect her. Protect her and watch her and when it came down to it save her ass just like she'd do for him. He liked her, so of course he'd protect her. Didn't mean she had to know about it, though.

* * *

It actually started out as just a little innocent surveillance. When Kenzi wasn't with Bo, Hale, Trick, or even _Dyson,_ the mutt, Vex was. In the shadows. Where she couldn't see him. Following her. 

Fine, yes, stalking. A little bit of innocent stalking, because she needed constant supervision and he'd found that out the hard way. Again, and again, and again.

After a week of nothing happening he had almost resigned himself to believing she was fine, didn't need him looming over her shoulder. If that was the case he could move on, maybe restrict himself to popping in seven times a week.

She was a big girl, could handle herself. Just a few more nights, and he'll be certain. Just a few nights of waiting in the dark where he'd lived his whole life. Until the night when she did need him left him utterly convinced otherwise. 

To be fair, he should have noticed he wasn't the only one fallowing her. His eyes had been trained on her so closely, though, that everything else was just a blur. By the time a figure had managed to sneak up behind her in the dark, he was almost too late. 

"Get lost," she yelled, not at all noticing Vex jump down from the fire escape he'd been hiding on to stalk towards her as she was manhandled against the wall. The cover it provided was minimum, but that was enough for Kenzi to overlook him as long as he was careful.

"Might wanna think about letting her go, now," he warned, keeping the heat of anger out of his voice. The figure, a man way bigger than Kenzi, turned on him in surprise, dragging Kenzi around as some sort of shield. "Oh please."

With a wave of his hand, the Mesmer had the fool let her go, and she took a cautious step away from them both. At least she knew to be wary of him. Vex wished he could find the will to do the same of her. 

"What is- Vex? Oh I've never been happier to see that beautiful eyeliner!" He held the ruffian in place while she stumbled his way, abandoning all caution. Guess she didn't have as much sense as he thought. "You know this guy or sum?"

"Mmm. No, he's just a human who picked the worst possible night to enter this alley. Lucky you I was out for a stroll," he told her, not ready to admit he was probably no better than the human and had been waiting for something like this to happen. Of course, he hadn't expected a human. Kenzi glanced back at the man struggling to free himself and sighed. 

" _Ugh_. Whelp, that's a cheery thought then. Man I miss the days when they just tried to roofie you, huh?" Ah yes, the jokes. Her's were the only one that rivaled his own in morbidity and excellence. She had a flare for the dramatic and didn't abide by what others considered appropriate.

"Love, if I were you I'd see about making sure you aren't cursed. Yours is the worst luck I've seen in quite some time." Someone cleared their throat behind him and the sound made him turn, annoyed that he was being interrupted.

"Oh I don't know. I think you're both a little unlucky tonight, wha' d' say, boys?" Oh how marvelous. Three men, more common humans from the looks of it, had apparently sensed the danger and come running to meddle. What to do with this filth, he thought to himself, one hand finding Kenzi's arm and pulling her close behind him.

"Vex?" Concern, worry, things he wished he didn't pick up on in her voice. 

"Oh, it's fine love, trust me." Even more fine when one of them drew a knife, because you never let a Mesmer know you're armed. Resisting the urge to clap he reached for the stupid man, turning him to the left to slit the throat of his closer partner before burying the blade in the chest of the other one. 

"Now, I'm not usually one for getting my hands dirty, but I think I'll make an exception tonight," he said, releasing the now trembling man's hands. The blade hit the ground, metal smacking stone and echoing down the alley. He took a step forward and was about to sock him, in a very dramatic and sexy manner that would surely impress the woman he loved, but Kenzi beat him to it. 

She had a mean right hook, too, or maybe it just caught the human off guard. With a small stumble he fell back, tripping over his own feet as the clumsier species was oft to do. Vex kicked the knife away and pinned him down.

"Look at you! I knew this kitty had claws but my!" She turned on him, eyes wide, and his smile fell. "Kenzi, are you alright?" 

"I'm- son of a _bitch_ that hurt! Christ," she shouted, bringing her hand up to press against her chest, bending over it theatrically. Vex relaxed, hoping the relief on his face wasn't as visible as it felt.

"Well you did just punch a brute the size of two of you, so I'd say that's fair." It wasn't. She shouldn't have been hurt at all, even if it was her own doing. "Come on, then. Let's get you home."

* * *

Once inside they distinctly heard the set of voiced upstairs and Kenzi mock barfed.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you. Lauren's here." He couldn't bring himself to really care, not when his skin was still crawling with energy and worry. 

"Fine, love. I've been around 'nough times to expect it," he said, humor bringing a small smile to her face. Humor he could work with. As long as they kept that up, things could go smoothly, he could duck out, no one had to know he'd been following her. 

Or so he thought, but then he glanced away and when he looked back she was leaning up towards him, staring into his eyes. Vex wasn't sure what she was looking for, but apparently she found it because she rocked back and stood there for a second, glaring.

"So you were stalking me?" Vex didn't look at her, staring at the wall with feigned interest. Very nice wall. Wonderful... craftsmanship. "Vex!"

"Fine, yes, I was following you! And be thankful for it, if I hadn't of been there you'd be chow by now," he snapped, turning to face her. Instead of gratitude she was showing suspicion. A healthy response.

"How did you know I was going to be attacked," she asked curiously. 

"I didn't." Instant. Regret. 

"What?" Why had he said that? "Why were you following me if you didn't know I was going to be attacked?" 

"Maybe I was looking for a snack," he warned, but he knew the fake venom in his voice was just that, fake. Kenzi knew it, too.

"What evah, I know you lurve me." If he wasn't so accustomed to her jokes, he'd have choked on his own tongue at that. If only she knew how right she was. Everyone loved Kenzi, she was lovable. The two cops, the succubeast, the bloody blood king. They all loved her, and then there was this new love. The kind that he knew one other person shared for her besides him. The same person who jumped at the chance to shag her when they all forgot about how things were supposed to be.

Stupid alpha males. 

"Vex?" He looked up, finding Kenzi staring at him expectantly from the counter.

"Sorry, love, lost in thought." Snark. Snark never did him wrong. 

"Really? So you missed my little invitation to go upstairs and drown out all the sexy noises with some of our own?" That time he did choke on his tongue. His lips pressed into a tight line and he looked at her more closely. Was that a joke?

"How rude of me. Guess you'll have to ask again." She laughed, bouncing off the messy counter towards him with intent. For the first time in many years, he froze up. 

"Nah, but as thank you for saving little ole moi," she broke off and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Vex. You're a lot better than you sell yourself." 

She was turning away, then. Making to walk upstairs and just leave him to his thoughts after that. He had only seconds to process. Good thing he was a quick thinker, or he'd not understand what had just happened in time to stop her. 

Before she could get away he was after her, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around to face him. He let go in time to catch her face in both hands and her lips in his.

"I think I may just take you up on that offer after all." 


End file.
